


Tore

by house_of_lantis



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Toppy!Jensen/Subby!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Businessman Jared was sitting in his hotel bar having a drink and the next thing he knows, he’s standing in a room with his wrists and ankles cuffed. Oh, and there’s a sexy stranger who gives it to him good.</p><p>Dark!fic. Drugging, kidnapping, bondage, very near the non-con line but no one gets hurt, just kinky sex. Really, it’s not this terrible, but I wanted to put the warnings here just in case anyone finds this kind of thing distasteful. A happy ending, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tore

**A Hotel in Vancouver…**

Jared only had images.

He was sitting alone at Chamberlain’s, the hotel bar, just having a drink. He was in Vancouver on business for his father to negotiate a contract for the company – this would be Jared’s first corporate deal and he knew there were eyes on him, making sure that he had what it would take to take over for his father when he retired.

He closed the deal and everything went like clockwork so he was sitting in Chamberlain’s just having a celebratory scotch on ice.

It wasn’t that crowded at nine at night. Jared was used to hotels and hotel bars. He knew that the attractive young women (and sometimes young men) dressed in business clothes weren’t necessarily in town on business – but they were conducting business all the same. Jared didn’t pay attention to them, didn’t encourage them. He never had to pay for companionship if he wanted it.

Besides, he wasn’t interested anyway. Jared was married, three years now, and happily in love with his husband. He grinned, twirling his gold wedding band on his ring finger. He wished his husband would’ve met him in Vancouver and that they could’ve made a romantic weekend of it together, but his husband was an FBI Special Agent, working on a murder case and he couldn’t get away.

The scotch was cool fire in his mouth and he sipped slowly, tracking the feel of the liquid make its way down his throat. He loosened his silk necktie and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. He felt hot and stuffy in his clothes, but he didn’t have enough to drink to actually get drunk. Jared never got drunk on a business trip. It was one of his rules.

His vision swam and he blinked his eyes, trying to clear his mind. Well, maybe the scotch was getting to him. He thought it would be a good idea to just go up to his suite and sleep it off.

He remembered the walk to the elevator and getting inside. A man followed him into the elevator with him – a handsome man with short dark blond hair. He leaned casually against the elevator wall, a slow and appreciative smile on his face as he looked over Jared.

“Overdid it tonight?” He said, his voice a fine, husky drawl.

Jared grinned, rubbing his eyes, holding on to the railing. “I guess I must have; I’m feeling a little strange.”

“You going to be all right?”

Jared nodded, feeling like his brain was swimming in his head. “Yeah…yeah…”

But the elevator didn’t go up to the fourteenth floor. It went to the underground parking garage. And the last thing Jared remembered, as he was gently pushed into a van, was the loveliest pair of dark green eyes and a very knowing smirk.

***

 **An Unknown Warehouse…**

Jared only had reality.

Jared felt the softness of the blindfold covering the top half of his face against his skin. He tried to pull it off but found that his hands wouldn’t cooperate. He swayed on his feet, shaking his head to clear the last of the fuzziness away. His mouth was dry. He twisted his wrists and felt the fleece slide over his skin. By bending his wrists, his fingers brushed the leather over the fleece.

Why was he standing up? And why were his arms hanging in the air, his wrists circled by leather cuffs with fleece lining? Who the hell had done this to him?

Fear curled in his lower belly, his legs trembling. He was still dressed and whatever the hell was in his drink was finally wearing off. He went from being sluggish to fully alert, his entire body buzzing with adrenaline…and something else. Drugged, kidnapped, and tied up.

“Shit,” he hissed, pulling at the cuffs, but they were anchored on something strong. There was no give to the cuffs. He tried to kick out with his feet, but he couldn’t even take a step. His ankles were cuffed as well, but there was some kind of bar keeping his feet spread apart. “Hello? Anybody! Can anybody hear me?”

Jared frantically rubbed his face against what he could reach of his arm and shoulder, trying to push the blindfold off his face. If he could just see what was happening to him, then maybe he could figure out a way to get out of this.

And who the hell would want to kidnap him and tie him up like this? What the hell kind of freak does this?

“Hello!” He yelled again, trying to control his breathing. He felt like his heart was about to burst right out of his chest. “HELP! HELP ME!”

Oh God, he was going to be tortured and killed. His husband would never know what happened to him – would have to come and identify his body. His imagination ran through impossible scenarios of trying to bargain with his kidnapper, trying to show the person who did this to him that Jared was a human being. It’s what his husband always said when he would talk about his cases with Jared. The victims weren’t humans to these monsters – made it easier for them to dispose of at the end.

“I’m Jared Padalecki! Is anyone there?” He called out, trying to pull his wrists from the cuffs. “Please!”

Jared jumped and yelped in surprise when he felt a leather-gloved hand press firmly over his mouth.

“Shhhh…I’m not going to hurt you, Jared.” A soft male voice murmured, close to his face. Jared didn’t even hear him in the room. How long was he standing there?

“Please…who are you? Why are you doing this to me?” Jared said, panting. He tried to move away from the man but he merely swayed, unable to move anywhere.

He held his breath when he felt the man’s gloved hands stroked his face. He flinched away, smelling the musky scent of his cologne – oh God, he was standing so close to Jared now.

The man slowly licked Jared’s jaw line.

“Oh Jesus,” Jared said, moving his head away. He gasped when a firm hand moved into his hair, grabbing a handful and holding his head still. “Don’t do this. Please.”

The kiss was unexpectedly gentle. Jared kept his lips pressed tight, trying to twist away, and pulling hard away from the hand in his hair. The bastard could pull out every single strand of hair, there was no way Jared was going to let this son-of-a-bitch get—

He groaned, pulling his hips back from the hand that had slipped between his legs, cupping his balls. The tongue invaded his mouth and Jared barely had enough presence of mind to bite it as it slid away.

“You don’t want to do that again,” the man said, his hand tightening in warning on his balls. “Jared, if you hurt me, I will hurt you back tenfold.”

“Don’t do this. You haven’t done anything that can’t be undone. It’s not too late. I won’t press charges against you – I can’t even identify you. You can just let me go and I’ll leave…”

The man chuckled throatily, pressing close against Jared. He could feel the man’s hardness against his hip and he grimaced, straining away as much as possible. “Ohhh…I think you’re going to stay and let me play with you for a little while longer.”

The hands slid up Jared’s face, fingers lingering on his cheeks, tracing the line of the blindfold. Jared kept his eyes closed under the dark fabric in an attempt to hide away from the man’s touch. Even when he pulled the fabric away, Jared kept his eyes closed.

His husband once said that when victims saw the killer’s face, it usually meant that the killer didn’t care if the victim saw his face because the victim wouldn’t be alive to describe him.

Jared would keep his eyes closed. He wouldn’t look at the man.

“Look at me.”

Jared shook his head. “No! You’ll kill me if I see your face!”

“I’m not going to kill you, Jared.” The man rubbed his leather-covered fingers lingeringly over Jared’s eyelids. “I’ll let you go after we’re done…though you may end up wanting to stay with me.”

“Never,” Jared whispered, turning his face away. “I haven’t seen your face; if you let me go now, no one will ever know. Please.”

“I want you to look at me…watch me.”

“No. Please, just let me go…I’m married and my husband will pay any ransom you—“

“I don’t want money.”

“What do you want? Please, just tell me.”

“You know what I want.” The man chuckled, moving closer so that he was pressed chest to chest with Jared. He turned Jared’s face towards him, hands moving into his hair again. The man took a step closer and rubbed his hard cock against Jared’s groin, the friction causing Jared’s body to respond.

“Please…”

“Yeah, beg me again, Jared. I like it when you beg.”

“Bastard.”

He clucked his tongue, hands stroking Jared’s hips. Jared kept his eyes clenched shut, moving away from the man’s body. The hands stroked his hips and then moved in tandem to rub over Jared’s cock.

“You feel so good,” the man said, huskily. “I bet you taste as good, too. What’ll get you off faster – dirty talk or watching me sucking your cock with my mouth? Hmmm?”

Jared swallowed, hating that his body was reacting to the man’s expert touch. He pressed his lips tight, unwilling to let the other man hear him groan or make any kind of noise that would let him think he was enjoying his touch. Far from it – he wasn’t enjoying a goddamned thing. He was a healthy young man with a very driven libido and the touch of the man’s hand was just causing an involuntary reaction. Jared could live with that; but he couldn’t live with letting the man know that he physically enjoyed it.

“You wouldn’t be able to stop watching me,” he whispered, licking Jared’s lips. “I’ve been told that I have a cocksucker’s mouth and lips. Don’t you want to know what they look like around you cock?”

“Full of yourself, aren’t you?” Jared hissed at him.

He chuckled. “Why don’t you look for yourself?”

Jared was nearly tempted to look, but he kept his eyes closed. “Fuck you.”

“Not quite,” he said, softly. “But if you beg me really nicely, I’ll fuck you.”

Jared shook his head, biting the inside of his mouth and moving his face away every time the man tried to kiss him or tease him with the tip of his tongue. He kept moving away from the hands stroking his lower body. But it was the cold press of metal against his cheek that shocked him into opening his eyes.

“You’re the guy in the elevator,” Jared said, staring at him. Up close, he was every bit as handsome, the green eyes intense and dilated with lust, and a boyish smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He didn’t look like a killer – but that’s what everyone always said about the killers when they’re caught.

“Call me Jensen.”

Jared shook his head. He wasn’t going to call the bastard anything.

“Suit yourself,” Jensen said, chuckling darkly. He stroked Jared’s cheek with the steel scissors. Jared kept moving his face away, terrified by what Jensen would do with the scissors to him. “I like the tie. Did your husband give it to you? A birthday present maybe?”

“Don’t talk about him,” Jared said, angrily. He clenched his jaw when Jensen tucked the scissors into his back pocket, his hands reaching for Jared’s necktie. He wrapped the silk around his fist, pulling it taut. Jared watched, slightly horrified, as Jensen stuck out his long tongue and licked oh-so-slowly up the silk, flicking his chin with his tongue.

“Hmmm,” Jensen murmured, lifting the tie and rubbing it slowly over his own face. “I like the way you smell, Jared. You make me want to do…things to you...very naughty things.”

Jared watched, afraid but still mesmerized, as Jensen closed his eyes and stroked his cheek against the tie.

“Your husband has good taste,” Jensen said, smiling hotly at Jared. He pulled the scissors from his back pocket and caressed the blade down the length of the tie. Jared watched as Jensen grabbed hold of the tie, pulling tight, and cut the necktie with the scissors so that only about three inches remained hanging from the knot. Jensen smirked and tossed the necktie behind him on the ground.

Jared swallowed as Jensen ran the edge of the scissors down his chest, scraping them against his nipples. Jared bit his lip and turned his face away, feeling the cold metal of the scissors through his dress shirt as Jensen teased the nipple to hardness.

“Do you like this suit? I hope it’s not your favorite,” Jensen murmured, grinning at Jared. He moved to his knees, falling gracefully to the ground. Jared sucked in his breath when Jensen ran the blades of the scissors over the budge of his hard cock. He shivered slightly, clenching his jaw.

Jensen chuckled, grabbing a handful of fabric at his thigh and began cutting his pants leg off, showing about an inch of his pale blue boxers. Jensen tucked the scissors in his back pocket again and ran his hands up Jared’s bared leg, the fingertips tucking under the leg of his boxers.

“Does this feel good?” He said, sliding one hand completely under his boxers and grasping the head of Jared’s cock.

Jared stumbled slightly, the coolness of the leather gloves on his hot flesh too much for him to handle. “Christ – please!”

“You feel good,” Jensen said, fisting over the head and stroking in a slow up and down manner. “I bet this feels so erotic – the leather giving you friction. You feel wet to me. Do you like how it feels? Hmmm? Slick in my leather fist?”

Jared closed his eyes, groaning. He bit his lip, desperate to keep the sound to himself. He felt his hips moving forward, thrusting into Jensen’s hand. The smooth leather felt incredible on his skin, his pre-come making the friction unbearably sexy. “Don’t do this…oh God…”

Jensen released him, sliding his hand from out under the boxers. He held up the scissors again, cutting up his pant leg and boxer to the waist. He set the scissors on the ground and used his hands to spread apart the fabric, pulling out Jared’s cock.

Jared kept his face turned to his shoulder, his eyes closed tight. He panted, feeling Jensen’s hand wrapped around his cock. He let out a harsh grunt when he felt Jensen’s mouth close over just the tip, the hot and wet tongue flicking over the slit.

“Oh fuck…oh God…fuck!” Jared wheezed behind his teeth. He ducked his head, eyes opening to see Jensen staring up at him, cheeks hallowed out, sucking deliciously on him. “Jesus…you can’t do this…I can’t…”

I can’t enjoy this, Jared thought frantically.

Jensen moaned deeply, the vibration pulsing around the head of his cock. He pulled off with a wet noise and Jared gulped in a deep breath, his chest tight, his arm muscles and leg muscles aching from the tension.

“Yeah, just like I thought,” Jensen said, softly. He blew coolly on his cock and then laughed when Jared whined. He reached up to unbuckle the belt.

Jared took a moment to try and fight back the pleasure. He felt Jensen pull the belt from the belt loops of his dress pants, the tinkle of the metal hitting the cement floor loud in the room. He took a shuddering breath, keeping his face turned away again. His mind was racing with morbid and dark thoughts. He wasn’t going to make it through this; he wouldn’t have a shred of dignity left. How could he ever face his husband after this? Even if he did survive, how the hell would he ever be able to look at his reflection? He would always remember the feeling of his body betraying him.

“Jensen…please don’t do anything more to me.”

Jensen undid the button and lowered the zipper, pulling down his pants. He grasped the waistband of his boxers and gently pulled them down so that everything was around his knees. With his feet spread apart, there wasn’t much room.

He stood up slowly until he was standing face to face with Jared. He opened his eyes to look at Jensen, beseeching him not to go on.

“I’m going to have you and I’m going to make you come so hard, Jared, you’ll never forget me.”

Jared shook his head, his eyes wide. “I can’t—“

Jensen kissed him, muffling his words. His tongue moved sinuously into Jared’s mouth, tangling wetly with his tongue. Jensen sucked on it, flicking his tongue teasingly at him, letting out a soft moan as he pulled away. “I won’t hurt you, Jared. I’d never hurt you. But right now, you’re mine and you belong only to me.”

“Oh God…”

Jensen gave him a small smile and he moved under Jared’s arm until he was behind him, pulling off the leather gloves and dropping them on the floor. Jared turned his head, trying to keep an eye on Jensen, fearing what he would do next. Jensen licked his lips, his eyes lowered and dark with passion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

“Oh fuck!”

“Exactly what I have planned.”

Jensen flicked the cap with his thumbnail and squeezed out a handful in the palm of his other hand. He tucked the tube back into his pocket and dipped two fingers into the lube, watching Jared the whole time.

Jared turned his face away, ducking his head to his chin, breathing rapidly. Oh God, oh God, oh God…he was going to be…he couldn’t even say it in his mind.

“Uhhhhhh…oh fuck!” Jared let out a loud groan, feeling Jensen’s slick fingers move inside of him, pressing deeply. He tensed up, shuddering. He had no physical defense for this. His cock was still so hard, leaking down the sides. He could see wet spots on the cement floor where he had dripped pre-come.

“So tight, like a virgin,” Jensen whispered into his ear. “Doesn’t your husband take you enough? Hmm? Is he good to you like I’m going to be?”

“Fuck you,” Jared said, gasping. He was trembling, his legs shaking in a combination of fear and anticipation and pleasure.

“Right…there,” Jensen said, chuckling. He pressed his long fingers down and in a sweeping side to side motion, rubbing against his prostate. Jared arched his back, letting out a whine. “Yeah…that’s where you want it.”

Jensen twisted his fingers inside of him, spreading the lube out. When he slipped his fingers out, Jared breathed out noisily. He heard Jensen undoing his pants and the rustle of fabric being pushed down his legs. He heard the slap and squish of him coating his cock with the lube. He could feel Jensen’s body heat, so very close his exposed ass.

Jensen’s hand fell on the middle of his back, pushing his slightly forward, as much as the bindings on his wrists would allow. His hands grasped his buttocks, holding them apart. Jared closed his eyes, mouth open, and he let out a loud grunt when he felt the head of Jensen’s wet cock push inside of him.

“Oh God!”

Jensen groaned, sinking in quickly and to the hilt. Jared could feel the scratching hairs of his pubes on his ass. His hands grasped Jared’s hips, pulling him hard onto him. Jared tilted his head so that it was resting against Jensen’s shoulder. He could feel Jensen’s harsh breaths against his ear, the moans echoing around the room. Jensen was relentless, pushing the pleasure through his body, demanding that he accept Jensen’s cock, sliding thickly over his prostate and shocking his body with its intensity. Jared opened his mouth, teeth baring, noises spilling from his mouth – noises of pleasure interlaced with words like “please” and “more” and “harder” and “so close” and “Jensen, Jensen, Jensen”.

“Jared, fuck,” Jensen said, panting. He sucked the small lobe of his ear into his mouth, nipping it sharply. It only fueled Jared’s pleasure.

When Jensen’s hand released his hip and crept towards his neglected cock, wrapping around his so perfectly, stroking him so knowing, Jared swallowed and came, shuddering, letting out a loud cry.

“Jensen! Oh God, Jensen, yes!”

“Yes,” he echoed back against his ear, the hand on Jared’s hip tightening hard to bruise. “Oh fuck, yes!”

Jared convulsed and shivered, feeling his own wetness on his lower belly, Jensen’s hand warm and caressing now. He turned his face so that his nose pressed into Jensen’s silky hair, inhaling the scent of the man.

Jensen’s arms wrapped around Jared’s chest, clutching him as his hips drove deeper and deeper, faster and faster, his hard cock thick and ruthless, seeking his own pleasure. Jared knew Jensen was about to come, feeling his entire body tense against Jared, and the wet groan on his neck, signaling how much he had enjoyed taking Jared like this.

They both panted, exchanging no words between them. Jared felt hot and dirty and used, his arms and legs felt heavy, his cock still semi-hard. Jensen brushed his nose into the hair behind Jared’s ear.

“Fuck, you felt so good.”

Jared let out a sigh, blinking his eyes slightly. “What did you put in my drink?”

Jensen chuckled, throatily. “I roofied you – just a single drop. You were out for about two hours.”

“Jesus, Jen,” he said, shaking his head. “I didn’t think you’d make it up here.”

“I closed the case and thought it would be nice to give you a little surprise,” Jensen said, pulling his cock slowly out of Jared. He still held him close, hands caressing Jared’s chest over the dress shirt.

“You know, when I asked for a romantic weekend, I didn’t think you’d want to role play as a stalker.”

“You said you wanted to be ravished beyond your control,” Jensen said, chuckling softly. “Do you feel ravished?”

Jared grinned, blushing slightly as he looked into Jensen’s eyes, crinkled with amusement. “Yes.”

Jensen kissed him, his hands stroking through Jared’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jared murmured against his lips. “Are you going to untie me anytime soon?”

“Thinking about it,” he said, licking Jared’s bottom lip. “You look good tied up.”

“And you totally destroyed my favorite tie!”

Jensen cracked up. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

The End.


End file.
